


Cried When She Said She Wasn’t

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drunk!Adora, Excuse the angsty title, F/F, I see Sea Hawk as a frat boy, Y’all know that classic text post, anyway that’s my inspiration, i relate to Glimmer a lot during this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Do you know that textpost on tumblr?This is that in fic form





	Cried When She Said She Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Bold is the person at the top and italics is the POV character
> 
> Please keep in mind I don’t drink, and therefore I’ve never been drunk, so I hope Drunk!Adora is accurate
> 
> Anyway hope y’all enjoy

Adora woke up with a massive hangover and a few missing memories. She knew that she had gone to one of Sea Hawk’s parties last night, but after her 3rd drink, everything was fuzzy. 

Her head was pounding as she rolled over and reached for her phone. Luckily, drunk Adora had remembered to plug in the stupid thing before the inevitable passout she probably had. 

The brightness of the screen blinded her as she pressed the on button, typing in her password and seeing if she had any sort of photos or messages from her missing time. 

Oh god, she had posted to her Instagram story. 

Instantly feeling regret for whatever this mess was going to be, she winced and pressed the icon. It was a video of Catra. 

A very attractive Catra wearing a tight red tank top with a pair of ripped black jeans. Her girlfriend was dancing, which was clearly the focus of the video. Adora’s drunken voice talked over the music. 

“Oh my goddddddd she’s so fuckin hoooooooooot. What I wouldn’t give to push her up against that wall and-” the video cut out, thank god. Adora didn’t want to know what type of horny bullshit her drunken self was about to say. She knew her filter went out the window whenever she got drunk. Her phone buzzed. 

Girlf

**(11:09) I hope you know I’m a second away from pissing myself in laughter**

**(11:09) I’m so glad Sparkle got a video of you drunk**

**(11:10) I’m setting one of my screenshots my lock screen**

**(11:11) When people ask who the drunken disaster is I can just say “oh, that’s my beautiful girlfriend from the time she got shitfaced”**

_ (11:12) Catra what video? _

**(11:12) From the incident**

**(11:13) OH MY GOD YOU DONT REMEMBER DO YOU**

**(11:13) ASK TWINKLE FOR THE VIDEO**

_ (11:14) I know you know her name _

**[Read 11:14]**

“Hey Glimmer?” Adora called. She knew her purple haired roommate had probably been up for a while, minus a hangover. Glimmer didn’t drink. She never had, and she constantly assured everyone she never would. 

“In the kitchen!” She heard her best friend yell. Adora groaned as she sat up, pulling herself out of bed and going to the kitchen. 

Glimmer looked like she had a decent time dealing with her very drunk best friend. She had gotten dressed and her makeup was done. But to be honest, when wasn’t Glimmer’s makeup done? One time, Adora had woken up to weird sounds coming from the fridge. She had walked in, a metal baseball bat in her hand, and found Glimmer eating cheese like some kind of gremlin. And yet, her makeup had been perfectly done. Adora still wasn’t convinced her best friend wasn’t some sort of ethereal being her to spy on the human race. 

“Hey, sorry about drunk me last night.” She broached, trying to get to the bottom of whatever the hell she did that made Catra laugh so much. 

“No problem, although I wasn’t really expecting you to cry as much as you did.” Glimmer muttered as she drank coffee. 

“I cried?”

“A ton. Here, I have a video of the whole interaction.”

** _9.5 hours earlier_ **

Adora moved through the crowded party, feeling a bit like she was floating. She didn’t really remember- ha that’s a funny word, remember. Remember? What was she trying to remember? Oh right, when Glitter and Bow were. 

Or was it Glimmer and Crow?

Whatever, she was looking for her two best friends in the whole wide world. She had found a really, really hot girl earlier, and wanted their opinions on her. 

She eventually found them sitting on a stairwell. Glimmer looked slightly awkward in her tight purple romper and leather jacket, but she pushed through as she talked to Bow. Bow didn’t look like he was floaty, but there were two of him. And two of Glimmer. 

“Gliiiiiiimer, there’s two of you!” Adora proclaimed as she stumbled over to the stairwell. 

“Get your phone out, this is gonna be good.” Bow whispered. Whiiiiiisper. Whisper whisper whisper. 

Ha, another funny word. 

“I found a girl that’s so pretty I think I’m going to die.” Glimmer raised an eyebrow at her outburst. 

“Um… Adora-” Bow started. 

“What her name?” Glimmer said with a smirk. 

“I heard her friend- who’s super tall and muscular by the way. Like, I wish I was that-”

“Adora, focus.” Glimmer snapped her fingers under Adora’s nose. Ha, that’s funny. Snapping makes a weird noise. 

“CATRA!” She exclaimed. 

“Catra?” repeated Bow, clearly surprised. Glimmer looked like she wanted to laugh. 

“Yeaaaaaaah. I hope she doesn’t have a girlfriend because she’s sooooo pretty I want to date her.” Adora slurred. 

“Why don’t you go ask her if she’s single?” Glimmer suggested, her smirk growing into a full on grin. 

“Yeah, yeah. I think I’m gonna do that. COME WITH ME!” Adora charged through the crowd. Eventually she found the hot girl in the tight tank top. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra smiled. Oh she looked so hot, Adora though she was going to pass out. 

“Heyyyyyy Catra. Catra Caaaaaaatra.” She slurred 

“That’s me.” The brunette in front of her was smirking at something unknown behind Adora. 

“Are you single?” Adora blurted out. Catra looked extremely shocked for a second, but then she went right back to smirking. 

“Sorry, no.” She smiled. Adora gasped and ran off. 

** _Present Time_ **

“No way. I didn’t actually-”

“Yup. You went up to your own girlfriend and asked her if she was single. And then cried when she said she wasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing
> 
> Also I relate to Glimmer the character a lot, so I had her take my stance on drinking. I don’t drink, I don’t plan on it. I don’t have an issue with people who drink in moderation though
> 
> Anyways that’s my thing


End file.
